tus_rphfandomcom-20200215-history
Drezhul
Drezhul is a second generation Death Knight who served the Cult of the Damned as a spy. He infiltrated the Ebon Blade several times, due to raising suspicions. He was constantly undermining the Ebon Death Knights, so it was only natural that people would become suspicious about him as time passed... Every time he was in danger of being exposed, he would signal a member of the Undead Scourge, who would go undercover and ride a Skeletal Gryphon to Acherus and extract Drezhul. Of course, in order for him to continue his line of work, he was subject to facial reconstruction so he would not be recognized. He became a member of the Black Mantle organization, after being trapped in Acherus forced to serve the Ebon Blade, seeing that the Undead Scourge appeared to be extinct after the Lich King was dethroned. He eventually met his death at the hands of Highlord Tirion Fordring when the New Scourge made a final effort to retake the Western Plaguelands. It is nearly impossible to raise him back into undeath due to the effects caused by Tirion's Ashbringer sword when it clashed onto Drezhul's armor and body. Escape from Acherus When news about the Scourge's defeat in Northrend arrived to those in the Ebon Blade who either chose, or were ordered, to remain in Eastern Kingdoms, Drezhul saw himself in bad situation, he was now trapped in enemy territory, his means of escape and opportunity to be the "real" Drezhul again had vanished. His only option to actually collaborate with the enemy, he had no place to go... So he swallowed his pride and offered his allegiance to Highlord Darion Mograine. And for years he remained employed under the Ebon Banner. Doing something that you like, will actually please you, however it was not the case with the second generation death knight. He was constantly reminded that he despised the Ebon Blade and its members, though his only chance for survival was to keep up with the theatrics. But everyone has a breaking point, and Drezhul was no different than everyone else. One day, an undead faction rose from within Stratholme, they once called themselves the Scarlet Crusade, and with all the events that had transpired because of the Lich King they had become the Scarlet Onslaught. Representing a shadow of the organizations former self, the Onslaught was a haven faction for the survivors of the Scarlet Enclave in Eastern Plaguelands who travelled all the way to Northrend to regain strength and have their revenge against Arthas and the Scourge. But the fact that they were now an "undead faction", thus becoming what they once despised above all else, thanks to Balnazzar, Cheater of Death, they took a new name: "The Risen". The Risen were quite organized, for undead, military speaking that is... They were almost a mirror of the Forsaken, meaning they were able to learn from their mistakes and evolve technologically. They weren't mindless at all, this made them a threat, especially to the Argent Crusade and their allies in Acherus. Like a locust swarm, they quickly took over the outside defenses of Stratholme, the Plaguewood area, the town of Terrordale, and the Argent Towers (Eastwall and Northpass). The region's inhabitants were unable to react at the emergence of the Risen, no scouts were able to report the loss of those towers, thus giving the Risen more time to expand. Eventually the Argent Crusaders were cornered by this new enemy, leaving the Ebon Blade to solve this mess. A subfaction was created by the later, designated as "Ebon Vanguard" which was created to counteract the Risen threat. Drezhul was dispatched to help the Vanguard retake the lost territories. Even though, the subfaction proved effective for awhile, it was only a matter of time until their enemies adapted. It was that ability to adapt to a new environment that allowed certain Ebon Knights to be captured and taken prisoners, including Drezhul. However, fateful as it sounds, he did not share the fate of the other Knights, execution. No, he was actually taken to Corin's Crossing (now under new leadership, and completely rebuilt) to serve as a slave to Risen Recruits. If he would prove himself able to serve, he MIGHT actually remain alive as a prisoner of war, but should he prove to be a waste of time, he would definately be executed by the day's end. A New Hope The Risen recruits were few, at the time, and they weak would be wiped out by the trials presented by the Corin Crossing's Instructors. The former scarlet that was seeking to prove himself, and took command of the enslaved Drezhul, was faced with an unpredictable turn of events. Instead of having a final trial, like it was expected. The Risen had caught "something of importance" near the Plaguelands' northern border, and an armed escort was on the way to Stratholme to present this "important thing" to their leader, Balnazzar. However, the Ebon Vanguard had become aware of their enemy's findings, and were successful in pinpointing the convoy's location. So they attempted to storm the escort and take the delivery for themselves. The recruit was tasked with assisting the escort. By the time he and the enslaved death knight arrived, the escort appeared to have been reduced dramatically in numbers. Only a few still remained, so they took up arms and fought alongside the troops guarding a carriage. The "important thing" was clearly inside it, but none of the guards from the escort team ever mentioned what was inside. When the Ebon attackers finally gave up on their attempts to take cease the convoy, a moment of calm settled in the area. But out of nowhere, as the recruit was receiving further instructions for the General in charge of the escort, the carriage's backdoor opened, drawing their attention, once they took a look inside the carriage was empty. It was then that the General was stabbed from behind by a Human Death Knight, who was able to take on the remaining wounded Risen troops, only the Recruit was left alive and without a slave. This "mysterious human" death knight presented Drezhul with a way out of slavery, and becoming part of something larger. Without hesitation, the former Undead Scourge agent accepted and together the duo ran away. Drezhul had been taken to Duskwood, where his face would be reconstructed to resemble his original looks. After the surgery, he took on a new armor and weapon and began performing his duties as a General for the Black Mantle. Chapter 1 As the High General of the New Scourge in the Eastern Kingdoms, Drezhul has been tasked with training death knights and replacing Lorthermur Pendragon whenever called upon, usually on the battlefield. He was also granted a seat on the War Council, offering advice whenever needed. He was not very active in the war effort against the Risen as he had to keep an eye on Duskwood for any possible Alliance patrols, especially since Sakarr Darkraven was no longer in that region, meaning he wouldnt be able to use his ability to conceal the Mantle within Duskwood. However he did eventually join the fray as he and Anya Eversong took Corin's Crossing from Risen hands. His most notorious achievement in this new era for the Scourge though was the battle for Stratholme, where Sakarr Darkraven, Sulak Bonecall and Baron Drezhul led the charge through one section of the city, while Anya Eversong, Malleus and Lorthermur Pendragon led the charge through the other. This huge victory signaled the official return of the Scourge in the Eastern Continent, with the city of Stratholme serving as the new official capital for the Black Mantle. Chapter 2 With the Risen finally defeated, the Mantle began expanding and repairing the damage caused by the Risen Insurgence. In the meantime, Drezhul travelled back to Duskwood and rallied some death knights and stealthy operatives to secure the Deadwind Pass road leading directly to the Swamp of Sorrows. The main reason was to secure a covert base where the Mantle could retreat to in case of emergency. To this end, they explored the Temple of Atal'Hakkar which ended up being colonized. Eventually, the time came to expand further west and conquer the other half of the Plaguelands, even if it meant another war. This time the obstacles were the Forsaken in Andorhal and the Argent Crusade in Hearthglen. The Mantle's leader knew very well that the Argent Crusade and the Forsaken were not on the best of terms, but there was no fighting going on between them, something he intended to change. When Tirion Fordring noticed the Scourge attempts to claim the Western Plaguelands for themselves, Tirion called out to the Mantle Warlord, who chose Drezhul as a bodyguard for the encounter. Some time later, Sakarr and Anya managed to come up with a plan to turn the Forsaken in Andorhal and the Argent Crusade against one another, thinning their forces. When the duo realized this was happening at a faster rate, the rate that was intended, they turned to Drezhul for assistance. When Drezhul was brought up to speed, the Forsaken were already cornered by the Crusade in Andorhal. Conveniently enough, Drezhul received word of Sulak's return to Eastern Plaguelands with a horde of undead, perfect for a diversion. Sulak consented his forces to take part in retaking Andorhal, under the leadership of Drezhul for the duration of the siege. And, so Drezhul led most of the charge on Andorhal, until his forces clashed with the Argent forces, where eventually the High General knew that retreat was the only way to survive, but in undeath survival is not an option. Fortunately for him, Lorthermur Pendragon charged in with a large undead host and attacked the Argent troops from behind catching them off-guard. Several hours later, Lorthermur Pendragon came up with a plan to put an end to Tirion and his paladin brethren by forcing a confrontation, which a "mysterious ally" (Tobi) said was ill-advised. Drezhul played an important role in that battle. It was during the final moments of the battle that he fulfilled his duties to his master by sacrificing himself in order to preserve his brethren, the Undead Scourge. The confrontation with Highlord Tirion left his body ravaged by the effects of the Holy Light, attempts to raise him would most likely end in failure. Additional Information (OOC + IC) Drezhul currently serves as a General in the Black Mantle, his work location is in Stratholme as it now serves as their capital. He oversaw the defenses of Duskwood for a time aswell. He appears to be a heroic figure, inspiring his servants and motivating them on the field of battle. He is quite agile for a Death Knight, he doesn't rely on brute force when in a melee fight, he plays defensive for the main part, until he can find an opening to strike. His armor helps him move faster, since it is a lighter plate than most armor used by Death Knights (referral to the Ebon Vanguard). Like his allies, Sakarr Darkraven and Anya Eversong, this man also possesses an ability which serves him well in battle. He is capable of absorbing fear from the minds of his opponents, that fear fuels his physical strength, making him a force to be reckoned with. However, his power is rendered useless if his enemy is not slightly intimidated. Category:Characters